The Dark Ocean Digidestined
by Scorchio Icefyre
Summary: Naruto/Digimon Adventure crossover fic. When Tai and the others are sent from their world to the digiworld, the Dark Ocean awoke. Nine year old Naruto is sucked from his home world into the Dark Ocean to assist the digidestined in their struggle.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Ocean's Digidestined

By Scorchio Icefyre

Naruto/Digimon Adventure crossover fic. When Tai and the others are sent from their world to the digiworld, the Dark Ocean awoke. Nine year old Naruto is sucked from his home world into the Dark Ocean to assist the digidestined in their struggle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon. And is it just me… or is the Naruto series heading this way:

First: Naruto will awaken the Rinnegan (due to Nagato being revealed as an Uzumaki)  
Second: Killer Bee will be captured and have the Hachibi extracted from him.  
Third: Naruto will kill Sasuke and in an attempt to stop Madara from winning, whilst having Kyuubi extracted, will begin to suck the other eight Bijū into himself.  
Fourth and Finally: In said attempt to suck the other eight Bijū into himself, he unknowingly recreates the Juubi and is sent back in time, becoming the Sage of Six Paths and foiling Madara's plan.

Can anyone else see the Naruto series ending that way?

Anyway… onto the story.

Arc 1: Arrival: And so it begins…

Nine_ years ago, a nine-tailed fox suddenly appeared. Its tails lashed out, smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores._

_The ninja rose up to defend their villages. _Now if they'd talked to the fox, rather than attacking it straight away, they would have found out that this 'demon fox' was actually a digimon named DemonKyuubimon and was sent by from his home in the Dark Ocean to the Realm of Shinobi to find his partner, the Dark Ocean's Chosen, who was born that day.

_One Shinobi faced the nine-tailed fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a human body. _His new born son's body. _This Ninja was known as The Fourth Hokage._

This is the true story of the nine-tails attack. The official story is that the demon fox was killed by the Fourth Hokage. The unofficial story that was known by everyone over the age of fifteen was that it was that the demon fox was sealed into clan-less Naruto Uzumaki.

Nine years had passed since the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze had died. The village he once protected with his life had denied his last wish and treated Naruto like a demon. Once a year, on Naruto's birthday since he was three, drunk villagers and revenge-filled shinobi attacked Naruto. Today wasn't any different.

As Naruto's body laid there being beaten, his mind was elsewhere. Naruto walked through a sewer watching with interest as the pipes pumped red chakra through them. He followed the pipes and found a cage with the word seal on a piece of paper which held the door shut.

"Oh you're finally here." A voice which sounded like it belonged to a two year old said. Naruto was confused. He looked into the cage and saw a small, fat one tailed fox with a black tipped tail. "My name is Kitmon and I am your partner, well I would be if I wasn't stuck inside you."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, his nine year old face contorting in confusion.

"Oh… allow me to explain. I am a Digimon. Digimon are born to either the Digital World or the Dark Ocean. I was sent from the Dark Ocean when you were born to be with you ready for when you'd be sent to the Digital World to help save it. Unfortunately, my Mega Level is a little intimidating and the people of this village thought I was a demon fox." Kitmon said sadly.

"Y-you're the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox!" Naruto realised.

"No I'm not. I am an In-Training Level digimon who de-digivolved from his Mega Level after being sealed inside his partner." Kitmon said angrily.

"Oh… sorry." Naruto said sadly, fearing he'd upset his partner.

"No need to worry. As soon as you get your digivice you can rip this piece of paper off and we'll be in the Digi-World." Kitmon replied happily.

"Wait a minute… we were told by the teachers at the Academy that…" Naruto began.

"Your dad killed me. Yeah I know. I heard everything you heard. I saw everything you saw. I smelt everything you smelt. The truth is he sealed me in you to save this village fearing me like everyone else did." Kitmon finished.

"My… dad? But we were told that the fourth killed you." Naruto said in disbelief.

"Come off it. I know you aren't dumb. The fourth is your dad. To be honest with you, digimon don't have families… but sealing what you believe to be a nine-tailed demon fox into your son doesn't exactly make you father-of-the-year material." Kitmon said jokingly.

"Wait… you mentioned that you came here in your Mega Level. What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"Oh… digimon have six levels. There is Fresh level which we hatch at. In-Training is the next level. After that are Rookies, followed by Champion, then Ultimate and finally Mega. We reach the next level by digivolving, which you can help me with." Kitmon explained.

"Wow." Naruto said.

"You know, now that I think about it, I probably should have come in my Rookie Level." Kitmon thought-out-loud. Naruto laughed.

Two days passed and soon Naruto's digivice arrived. He was walking through the woods when a meteorite landed in front of him and rose up. Kitmon told him to grab it and he did. After that he pulled off the seal and vanished in a flash of red. By the time ANBU arrived, the digimon vessel was gone.

Unknown to Naruto, he wasn't the only person to vanish that day.

Naruto suddenly found himself in another woods. The colouring looked a little off, but Naruto didn't want to complain.

"So this is the Digi-World?" Naruto said in awe. Kitmon nodded from beside his partner.

"Yep. Kinda makes you wonder why most Digimon live here. The Dark Ocean is so much cooler. All it is is a forest, a massive beach and the sea. All of it is so dark it's relaxing." The In-Training said. Suddenly a manly scream echoed through the trees and the two looked at each other before running towards it. They looked through the trees to see a pink bouncing head jump into a big haired boys arms. He wore a blue T-shirt with orange stars on the shoulders and brown shorts with blue and white trainers, white gloves and a pair of goggles on his head. His hair was brown and was huge and indescribable. Naruto listened to this boy, who the head called 'Tai' and the head which called itself 'Koromon' interact before a red-haired boy poked his head out from the trees. He had yellow gloves, an oranges shirt, mud coloured shorts and black and purple trainers on. On his back was a laptop and a bag to carry it in. The partners watched as 'Izzy' unveiled Motimon who was a pink blob of goo with arms, eyes and a mouth. Naruto had to stop himself laughing as Koromon was thrown over near him and Kitmon. Koromon got up and bounced back over to explain that they were in the Digi-World. Naruto decided to make himself known after that.

"You mean they didn't choose to come here like I did?" He asked. The two eleven year olds turned to look at Naruto. The blonde hair, light orange long sleeved shirt under a dark orange sleeveless jumper, blue shorts, orange and white trainers and the three whisker marks on each cheek (imagine T.K. in Orange and Blue without his hat with whisker marks).

"You chose to come here?" Tai asked.

"Yeah! My partner Kitmon said I'd been chosen to help save this world and I decided to come here and do what I was chosen to do." Naruto replied happily.

"And this is the Digi-World! The home of us little things you see talking." Kitmon said from his new favourite spot on Naruto's head.

"Just where is the Digi-World?" Tai asked.

"I don't want to know where it is. I want to know what it is." Izzy added.

"It's a world. Now you don't want to know what it is." Naruto replied.

"I'm gonna take a look around." Tai said before climbing up a tree and pulling out a mini-telescope to look at the terrain. Naruto sighed. Suddenly a roar from the sky alerted Naruto to danger. He looked to the sky to see a dot in the sky from it being so far away. It started to get bigger until Naruto noticed it heading for the tree Tai was in.

"TAI LOOK OUT!" Naruto shouted. Tai fell backwards at the last second, holding on with his legs at the big red beetle destroyed the top of the tree. Motimon covered his eyes in fear.

"I can't watch. That is one seriously bad digimon even when he's in good mood." The blob said.

"That's just great." Izzy muttered. Naruto looked fearfully up at Tai.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET DOWN!" Naruto shouted at the bush-haired boy. Kitmon shivered.

"That's Kuwagamon. He's an Insectoid digimon. He's vicious and ruthless. Even I'm scared of him." Kitmon said. Kuwagamon turned around and headed back for Tai. Koromon jumped off the tree and blew pink acidic bubbles at Kuwagamon allowing Tai time to get off the tree. Tai ran over to Koromon and told him he was impressed.

"Shouldn't we… I don't know… RUN?" Naruto asked pointing at the giant bug. Tai and Izzy nodded before running. Surprisingly, Naruto was faster than the both of them. The three and their digimon ran and hid in a tree that Motimon noticed. The screaming of Kuwagamon was still echoing inside the tree but they were safe. It soon died down and a female voice spoke.

"It's all clear. No need to hide anymore." Naruto, Izzy and Tai poked their heads out the tree and saw an auburn haired girl wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, a pair of jeans and black trainers. On her head was a blue hat.

"Sora!" Tai said happily.

"You can come out now." She said.

"We were just planning the trap we were going to set for that big bug." Tai said nervously.

"Yeah… the plan was we were going to stay hidden for the rest of the day and then run." Naruto said smirking. Tai punched him in the back of the head before laughing nervously. Then they noticed something. That something was what looked like a radish with its roots out of the ground and being pink, with eyes and a mouth.

"I'm enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora." It said.

"Tai, Izzy, T.K. meet Yokomon. My own personal something or other." Sora said in traducing Tai and Izzy to the radish.

"Looks kinda like a radish." Tai said. Naruto sighed as Sora got his name wrong and stood off to the side.

"Must be another one of them. Like the other… whatever they are." Izzy summarised. Izzy and Tai looked over to Kitmon, Koromon and Motimon. A white hairless hamster ran over and sat in front of the other three. Sora gasped. "They're popping up everywhere." Naruto sighed again.

"Hello. I am Tokomon." The hamster said. "Hey T.K. Over here."

"Coming!" The childish voice of T.K. called. Sora looked over at Naruto and then back at the figure of T.K. walking out of the bushes confused. "Tokomon there you are." Naruto could see the resemblance between him and T.K. They even wore the same type of clothes, only Naruto didn't have the hat and they were in different colours. T.K.'s clothes were green and brown rather than orange and blue.

"T.K!" Another voice shouted. An older blonde with spiky hair, a green sleeveless shirt, jeans and black trainers walked out from where T.K. came from. He was holding a head with a horn through it under his arm.

"Hey Matt. You too." Tai said acknowledging the head under Matt's arm.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Matt replied.

"No! I meant that under your arm." Tai replied to Matt's reply.

"Oh… this guy?" Matt asked. "Yeah well…"

"Hello. You appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am very pleased to meet you." The horned head replied. Meanwhile T.K. was cuddling Tokomon and Naruto was petting Kitmon.

"Seriously… how many more of you guys are there?" Naruto asked Tai. Before he could answer, a scream from nearby alerted them to another person. A bluenette male ran out of the bushes. He was wearing a light grey shirt, a sweater vest, mud coloured shorts, white and red trainers and a pair of glasses. He was being chased by a small seal-like digimon with red hair.

"Joe?" Tai asked.

"Help me! This thing… this thing… it won't leave me alone!" He said.

"HEY! Who you calling a thing?" The seal-like digimon asked. It jumped up and landed on Joe's shoulder. "I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon." The boy screamed again as Bukamon laughed. Yokomon walked over to the rest of the group with Tsunomon bouncing behind as T.K. and Naruto backed away. Joe looked from Bukamon to the rest of the group and then down to the digimon.

"Wh-what's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures there?" Joe asked. "Th-they're everywhere! What are they?" Bukamon jumped off Joe and landed next to the other digimon as he said "We're…"

"DIGIMON! DIGITAL MONSTERS!" They said in unison.

"Digital Monsters?" Tai asked.

"Yes Digimon!" They replied in Unison.

"We're not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're kinda cute." Koromon said.

"And very loyal!" Tsunomon added.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon said.

"Or maybe no hair at all!" Motimon added.

"We can be funny. Ha!" Bukamon said.

"And Adorable!" Tokomon added.

"And sometimes we even have tails!" Kitmon finished moving his tail.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My names Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora." Tai said. Sora smiled.

"Nice place you've got here, except the bugs." She said.

"And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt." Tai joked.

"No autographs please." Matt joked back.

"And this is Joe."

"I'd shake your hand… if you had any." Joe said.

"Izzy here is our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And this little guy is T.K."

"I'm not as small as I look."

"And last but not least…"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Do you have any Ramen, I'm starving." Naruto said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"You know… you look a lot like T.K." Matt said.

"Yeah! We could be twins or something." T.K. replied happily. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Yeah… but I didn't come from camp. I came from the forest surrounding my village." Naruto replied.

"There now… is that everybody?" Tai asked.

"Hey! What happened to the girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked. Naruto groaned.

"Not another one."

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi." Tai corrected. Naruto heard the roar of Kuwagamon as Izzy listed off things Mimi could be doing. Suddenly a scream made everyone look towards the source.

"Or maybe she's running for her life away from Kuwagamon." Naruto assumed before they ran towards the scream.

"Mimi where are you?" Tai shouted before Mimi and a small plant-like digimon ran out the bushes as Kuwagamon cut down more trees. Mimi fell to her knees as Kuwagamon passed over her head.

"Mimi are you alright?" The plant asked.

"I think so." Mimi said breathlessly.

"Don't worry. Tanemon's here to protect you." The plant named Tanemon said. Sora ran up to Mimi and knelt down next to her.

"It's okay Mimi." Sora comforted.

"Oh Sora!" Mimi said before hugging the auburn haired girl. Mimi had long brown hair under a pink hat. She wore a pink dress, brown gloves and brown boots.

"As much fun as this is… we need to either get out of here or fight." Naruto said before pointing at Kuwagamon who was turning back around. The group nodded and began to run. Eventually Kuwagamon caught up and Joe complained that his mum would want a refund.

"Here he comes again." Yokomon said.

"If only I could digivolve!" Kitmon said sadly.

"Okay! That's it! No more running away!" Tai said bravely.

"Are you nuts? We can't fight that thing!" Matt replied.

"Not and win anyway." Izzy added.

"So we run? Is that it? Run away from a big red bug for the rest of our lives?" Naruto asked.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked in reply. Naruto clenched his fists and began to run with the others following. The stopped when they reached a cliff. Tai went to check it out. Naruto followed.

"There's no way down." Tai said in defeat.

"Then we jump!" Naruto replied.

"That's way too far of a drop!" Tai argued.

"I'm not giving up!" Naruto growled out. Kuwagamon came out of the trees and stopped Naruto for jumping by making him duck. As Kuwagamon came back around all of the digimon attacked with the poisonous pink bubbles. They did nothing but blind him temporarily. Soon the digimon were laid out on the floor and Kuwagamon crashed back into the trees. Everyone went to their partner and checked them over.

"You know… I was wondering, don't the stories say you could destroy mountains with a flick of your tails?" Naruto asked Kitmon.

"Oh shut up." Kitmon replied as Naruto lifted him up. Kuwagamon roared and stomped out of the trees. He was angry. Everyone ran towards the edge to keep away from the mad bug.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora said.

"I guess he had other plans." Tai replied to Sora.

"But why is he after us?" Naruto asked. Bukamon laughed nervously. [1] "Oh…"

"I knew I should have brought my bug spray." Matt said sarcastically. Kuwagamon slowly stomped over to the group roaring with rage. Naruto began smashing his head on the ground.

"Stupid… terrible… puns!" He said before correcting himself.

"Okay… get ready to run." Tai said.

"No we fight." Koromon said.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"It's the only way! Stand and fight!" Koromon replied.

"Give it up will ya." Tai pleaded with the pink head.

"No Koromon's right. It's time that we showed what we're made of." Motimon said before struggling in Izzy's grasp.

"No don't." Izzy told his blob.

"They're right." Yokomon added.

"No way. It's hopeless. You're no match for him Yokomon." Sora said.

"Maybe we aren't… but we'll be protecting you guys. And only when you are defending something precious to you can you become truly strong." Kitmon said. Naruto looked down. Suddenly Tsunomon and Tokomon began to struggle in Matt and T.K's grasp. Bukamon also started struggling. All three were repeating 'let me go'.

"Tanemon… you too?" Mimi asked. Tanemon nodded.

"I'm sorry Tai." Koromon said before breaking out of his grasp and jumping at Kuwagamon. "Let's go!" All the digimon broke out of their partners grips and went at Kuwagamon. "Come on digimon!"

"It's useless! YOKOMON!" Sora shouted. Her digivice began to glow.

"Don't go! MOTIMON!" Izzy shouted. His digivice began to glow.

"No wait! Don't do it TSUNOMON!" Matt shouted. His digivice began to glow.

"Don't go! TOKOMON!" T.K. shouted. His digivice began to glow.

"Turn around! Come back BUKAMON!" Joe shouted. His digivice began to glow.

"Tanemon…" Mimi whispered. Her digivice began to glow. "BE CAREFUL!" She shouted.

"KITMON!" Naruto shouted. His digivice began to glow and he noticed. "DIGIVOLVE!" Kitmon went wide eyed.

"NO DON'T KOROMON! COME BACK!" Tai shouted as his digivice began to glow. Eight rainbow beams of light came out of the sky and hit the In-Training digimon.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon."

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon."

"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon."

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon."

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon."

"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon."

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon."

"Kitmon digivolve to Kitsunemon." The rainbow beams retracted into the sky and the In-Training digimon were gone. Instead of a pink head there was an orange dinosaur. Instead of a radish there was a pink bird. Instead of a pink blob there was a small red bug. Instead of a head with a horn through it there was a blue dog with a horn coming out of his head. Instead of a hairless hamster there was an orange guinea pig with bat wings for ears. Instead of a small seal with red hair there was a bigger white seal with red hair. Instead of a root-looking plant there was a larger plant. Instead of a small fat fox there was a humanoid looking red fox with a black tipped tail and black hands and feet. His chest was black as well. He had two black marks on each leg and black marks under his red slited eyes. He wore purple arm sleeves with the ying-yang symbol on the backs.

"What in the… look at them. What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asked.

"They're… bigger." Tai said.

The now Rookie level digimon all jumped at Kuwagamon, but the big bug just pushed them back.

"Alright then… you asked for it!" Agumon said. Palmon moved into position.

"_Poison Ivy!_" Her fingers extended and wrapped around the big bug's left foot. Patamon flew up to Kuwagamon's face.

"_Boom Bubble!_ Pah!" Patamon said. A bubble of air came from Patamon's mouth hitting Kuwagamon in the face. Tentomon followed Patamon's lead.

"_Super Shocker!_" A small jolt of electricity hit Kuwagamon. The beetle screamed and stepped forwards, only to have Gomamon take out his foot. Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon and Kitsunemon all lined up.

"_Pepper Breath!_ Poi!" Agumon said as a small ball of fire went from Agumon's mouth to Kuwagamon's face.

"_Blue Blaster!_ Ha!" Gabumon said as a stream of blue fire followed the Pepper Breath.

"_Spiral Twister!_ Rah!" Biyomon said as a spiralling stream of green fire went from her beak to Kuwagamon's face.

"_Burning Shards! _Yah!" Kitsunemon said as millions of burning shards were sent towards Kuwagamon knocking his backwards a little. All the digimon lined up again.

"Now all together!" Agumon commanded. Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Kitsunemon, Tentomon and Patamon all attacked again and set the torso of Kuwagamon on fire. The big red bug screamed in pain as he fell back into the trees.

Everyone stared in shock as Kuwagamon was defeated. Suddenly all the digimon ran back to their partners. Tai picked Agumon up and started jumping around. As everyone was celebrating, Kuwagamon burst from the trees and dug his scissor hands into the ground, causing the edge to break away with the children on. The children and their partners began to fall back to their deaths.

[1] – Bukamon upset Kuwagamon and so Kuwagamon was going on a rampage.

Digimon I made in this chapter:  
Kitmon is a red Viximon with red, slited eyes and a black tipped tail. Attacks are: Demonic Stone (Same attack as Viximon) and Bubble Blow (Same attack as all In-Training Digimon)

Kitsunemon is a red Renamon with a black chest, hands, feet and tipped tail. He wears white arm sleeves and has two white marks on each leg and under his eyes. His eyes are red with slits. Attacks are: Burning Shards (Diamond Storm) and Demon Paws (Power Paw)

Digidestined Files:

Name: Tai Kamiya

Crest: Courage

Partner: Agumon

Digivoloution line: Botamon (Fresh) – Koromon (In-Training) – Agumon (Rookie) – Greymon (Champion) – MetalGreymon (Ultimate)/ SkullGreymon (Corrupted Ultimate) – WarGreymon (Mega)

Name: Matt Ishida

Crest: Friendship

Partner: Gabumon

Digivoloution line: Punimon (Fresh) – Tsunomon (In-Training) – Gabumon (Rookie) – Garurumon (Champion) – WereGarurumon (Ultimate) – MetalGarurumon (Mega)


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Ocean's Digidestined

By Scorchio Icefyre

Naruto/Digimon Adventure crossover fic. When Tai and the others are sent from their world to the digiworld, the Dark Ocean awoke. Nine year old Naruto is sucked from his home world into the Dark Ocean to assist the digidestined in their struggle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon.

Arc 2: Exploring the Island: The Birth of Greymon

The children screamed as they fell. Biyomon flapped her wings quickly heading towards her partner. Tentomon and Patamon did the same for T.K. and Izzy.

"SORA!" Biyomon shouted.

"IZZY!" Tentomon shouted.

"T.K!" Patamon shouted. The trio of flying digimon grabbed onto their partners and tried to pull them up. The weight was too much for their rookie bodies to handle and they began to fall as well. Palmon shot her vines up to the cliff side, only for the piece that she latched onto break off, sending her and Mimi tumbling down towards the river. Joe and Gomamon splashed into the water first. Gomamon's head popped up.

"FISH NET!" He screamed. Suddenly thousands of fishes rose to the top and formed a raft, bringing Joe to the surface. The raft expanded and everyone fell onto it.

"Wow… this is some ride." Tai said looking at the fish. Matt looked up at the cliff to see it breaking off again, taking Kuwagamon with it.

"HEY! LOOK OUT!" He shouted. Gomamon looked forwards and closed his eyes.

"GOOOO!" The fishes sped up, trying to take their riders to the shore. As Kuwagamon hit the water, waves began spreading across the once calm river. The waves, increasing in size and speed started to send the digidestined further and further away. The eight children and eight digimon were washed up onto the shore atop of a giant wave.

The children and digimon sat on the beach, getting their breath back. Matt spoke up first.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." Everyone looked at him.

"Er… guys… a little help." Naruto cried. Everyone looked around for him before Joe noticed him hanging from a tree by his jumper. Kitsunemon jumped and bounced off the trees before grabbing him and landing on his feet. Joe looked back towards the river.

"What was that? A floating fish market?" He asked.

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion… ha-ha." Gomamon said. Joe looked at the seal. "I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift." Gomamon smiled. Joe crouched down and looked a Gomamon closely.

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to sea-food. Thank you! Err… I guess it's not Bukamon." Joe replied.

"Gomamon now."

"Gomamon… hm." Joe said.

"And I guess that you aren't Tokomon." T.K. said bent over to look at his partner.

"Now I'm Patamon." Everyone began to stand up and look at the rookies.

"It's all because we digivolved." Agumon said looking at Tai.

"I don't think that words in my dictionary." Tai replied.

"So digivolving is when you change form and advance to the next level." Izzy summarised.

"Right! All of us digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon."

"First I was Tsunomon. Now I'm Gabumon."

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon."

"I was in my In-Training form, Kitmon. Now I'm the Rookie Kitsunemon."

"And me, I was Koromon, I digivolved into Agumon."

"When you digivolved you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you are something else or are you still digimon?" Tai asked.

"Digimon… we're never going to change that. But we needed your help." Kitsunemon replied.

"You see. Digivolving is a long and complicated process. In order for it be successful, we needed to share your energy." Agumon added.

"Really?" Tai asked. Naruto walked over to Kitsunemon and poked him in the side.

"So that's why I felt a little drained after you digivolved." He said. Kitsune hit him in the head.

"Don't poke me. I used to be a Mega!" The fox replied. Sora bent down so she was eye level with Biyomon.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." She said. Biyomon smiled.

"Sure don't." The pink bird replied.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked.

"Even we don't know everything." Tentomon replied. Palmon spun around on one foot.

"Thanks for my magical powers!" She beamed while looking at Mimi. Mimi sat down with her hands holding her face and a look of confusion on her face.

"The whole thing makes my head spinney." The pink-loving girl said.

"So I help you change that is so cool!" T.K. said while looking Patamon over. Patamon flexed his wings.

"Yep! Sure is." The guinea pig replied. Joe folded his arms across his chest and turned away from Gomamon.

"My folks warned me about strangers." He said with his eyes closed.

"I'm not a stranger Joe. I'm your friend for life." The seal replied. Matt, acting cool turned to the group.

"Okay, come on. What are we going to do?" He asked.

"If only there was a payphone nearby, we could call the police, or the fire department, or my mother." Joe thought out-loud.

"But we don't even know where we are!" Tai replied. Naruto was about to answer but Sora beat him to it.

"But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain." Sora replied.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt said.

"But we haven't learnt about survival in the wilderness in the academy yet." Naruto said looking down.

"I agree with Naruto. I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we wait right where we are." Joe said.

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us." Matt replied.

"Naruto has enough left for me to digivolve again. I could take him as a Champion." Kitsunemon told Matt.

"We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here." Matt suggested.

"Matt's right. The longer we go without a compass we don't even know which way is north." Izzy replied.

"Wait I do!" Tentomon said to his partner.

"Well which way is it?" Izzy asked.

"It's the opposite of south." Naruto began banging his head on a tree.

"Stupid… terrible… puns!" He said after every slam. Everyone ignored him.

"I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe complained randomly. Naruto stopped banging his head against the tree.

"You know… if we could get back to where we were before we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Sora said.

"Wait! Are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" Mimi asked.

"Well, technically, we're hanging around with monsters." Naruto said pointing at the digimon. Palmon looked at Mimi.

"But there are more digimon like Kuwagamon around." The plant added. Mimi replied with a "Yuck!"

"Those monsters don't scare me!" Matt said. Tai looked to Agumon desperately.

"Are there humans?" He asked. The digimon other then Kitsunemon all looked confused.

"Humans? Others like you?" Agumon asked. Tai nodded.

"I don't think there have been any in the digiworld." Kitsunemon said. "There are a few I destroyed while a Mega, but they attacked me first, and I was in Naruto's world."

"You're the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon." Agumon replied.

"So okay, you're all digimon. But what about these monsters, they're all digimon too?" Tai asked.

"It's creepy… and dangerous… and what happens when it gets dark?" Sora asked, looking at T.K. and Naruto when she said dangerous, obviously worrying for the younger members of the team.

"Who said it ever gets dark here?" Matt asked in reply.

"That phenomenon would be unnatural." Izzy replied.

"You want to see where I come from if you'd think that's unnatural. I've seen this one guy charge up lightning in the palm of his hand and then thrust it into another guy's chest, I've seen people's eyes turn from black to red and then send fire from their mouths at others and I've seen them clone themselves. And that's considered normal where I live." Naruto said. Everyone except the digimon stared at him. "What?"

"You all call this natural?" Joe gestured to the digimon and the weird trees.

"Well we're not going to find out anything sitting around here." Tai said before walking towards the river.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt asked.

"Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean."

"The ocean?"

"Yep! There might be a boat or something." Tai finished before walking off.

"Let's water ski home." Matt said sarcastically.

"Ha… funny." Sora replied sarcastically. Joe closed his eyes as everyone walked off

"At a time like this I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. If we keep our eyes open when the camp counsellor comes…" Joe started.

"HEY JOE! EVERYONE'S LEAVING US!" Gomamon shouted from just behind the group.

"Wait for me!" Joe shouted running after them.

As the group walked along the river they began making small talk, such as Sora noticing the trees and Izzy saying he thought they were subtropical, ending with Joe complaining. Then there was Izzy upsetting Tentomon, causing him to use his Super Shocker. And there was Patamon and Biyomon trying, pathetically, to fly, Palmon telling Mimi she puts too much emphasis on appearance and Tai noting that although no-one will believe him it'd make one great story, before they finally arrived at the beach.

"Wait a minute! Listen! What's that?" Matt asked. They all stopped. The unmistakable ringing of a phone rung through the air.

"A phone!" Tai replied in shock.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora added. The group began to run towards the beach.

On the beach there were five phone booths.

"I told you! All we needed was a phone!" Joe said loudly as the neared the booths. "We're saved!" As soon as the group got to the first booth and opened it, the ringing stopped.

"Why'd it stop ringing Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" Tai asked in reply.

"Well that's bizarre." Sora said.

"My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths out as a trap." Izzy said.

"I think its alternate dimensions, rather than aliens." Naruto replied to Izzy.

"If we can find a place that delivers, let's order Pizza!" Matt said, Naruto confused as to if it was serious or a joke.

"Whatever you get no anchovies for me." Mimi replied.

"The question is what are these doing here at the beach?" Sora said gesturing to the phone booths.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home!" Joe replied with determination. Naruto looked down at the sand when Joe said this.

"Parents? What exactly is a parents?" Gomamon asked with the rest of the digimon, minus Kitsunemon, nodding in agreement.

"That's it. I'm out of here." Joe said.

"How am I meant to go home then? I haven't got any parents." Naruto said. Sora and Mimi moved so they were either side of Naruto and both pulled him into a hug. Tai looked at Joe.

"Look what you've done now!" Tai gritted out angrily.

"W-what?" Joe asked in confusion.

"You've upset Naruto! Think before you speak Joe!" Tai answered with his voice laced with venom. Matt ran up to Tai and pushed him down.

"Leave him alone Tai! He didn't know that Naruto's an orphan." Matt said. Tai got up and glared at Matt.

"Oh yeah…" Tai said asking for a fight.

"STOP IT!" Everyone turned to Naruto. "Stop fighting. I was chosen to help protect this world and I know I'll be able to go home once I've done my job." Naruto said before walking off and sitting down by the base of the cliff, with Kitsunemon following, pulling his backpack off and dropping it in front of him. Tai sighed and turned back to the phone booth.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" He asked.

"Why?" asked Izzy in reply.

"Obviously I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." Tai replied.

"Ahh… use my phone card! The aliens can bill me! Here." Izzy pulled out a phone card and gave it to Tai. T.K. ran towards another booth.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." The small, green wearing boy said. Mimi ran after him.

"I'm calling daddy!"

"I'm hooking up to the internet."

"I'm calling collect."

"Dibs of booth four!"

"Hey guys… wait for me."

Despite all their attempts, the phones just kept coming up with weird and random answers, no matter what number they called. By lunch time, the group had joined Naruto by the base of the cliff, while Joe was trying ever number in his brain.

"Very curious, does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked.

"Every single day." Tai replied exasperated.

"No matter what number or how many times he dials those phones aren't gonna work." Matt added.

"Well I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something." Tai said getting up.

"Hey wait a minute!" Matt said. "Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance that someone else might call into us." Matt finished.

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Tai replied.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls. Besides everyone could use a little rest." Matt argued. Tai turned to the group and saw everyone sitting down, or in Naruto's and Kitsunemon's case, lying down asleep.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry too." Izzy said.

"You know why… because we haven't eaten anything all day. Okay break time everybody." Tai said assuming the leadership role.

"Does anybody else have any food?" Sora asked. Naruto started to stir. "I think the only thing I have is…" Sora reached around to her pink pouch. "Huh? Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp." She held it out in front of her. It was clear and looked like a tamagotchi. Naruto was fully awake now. He pulled his off of the strap on his bag. His was a translucent black. Everyone started to pull theirs out. All of them, apart from Naruto's, was clear.

"I forgot all about those weird gismos." Tai said looking at his.

"If anyone's got a pink one I'll trade."

"What are they anyway?"

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important."

"If I could take mine apart…" Izzy began. He was interrupted by his stomach growling. "Well, that is after I've had something to eat. I'm really famished." Sora reached back into her pouch.

"Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies, some bandages, a first aid kit and some medicine. But that's about all I've got." Sora said pulling them out and lying them on the ground. Izzy pulled out his laptop, a digital camera and cell phone, telling everyone that they don't work. Tai pulled out a mini-telescope and Matt pulled out a harmonica. T.K. pulled his bag in front of him and then pulled out some sugary snacks. Mimi pulled out a load of stuff that was really important, like a Swiss-army knife, cooking fuel and a broken compass. Okay, maybe the broken compass wasn't _that _important, but they were talking about compasses earlier… so… yeah…

Everyone turned to Naruto who was emptying his bag. Inside were a number of scrolls. There were five with the kanji for fire, wind, water, earth and lightning on them and the rest were all blank. There were also several kunai and shuriken, as well as a roll of ninja wire. Naruto opened one of the blank scrolls, bit his thumb and spread blood over a small symbol on the top right hand side. Eight pots of instant ramen popped out. It was after everyone stopped staring that Tai noticed Joe had the emergency food and called him over. Mimi and Joe began arguing over the bag and Joe 'claimed' that he never complained.

"Listen, the most important thing now is that we've got some food." Tai said breaking up their fight. "So let's sit down and eat." Everyone smiled at the two of them. Naruto put his ramen in the middle, T.K. put his snack and Joe put the emergency food in. Joe and Izzy began to work out how long they could last.

"You know… I have ten scrolls full of nothing but ramen and on each scroll are about ten seals. Each seal holds eight pots of ramen. We're sorted for a while." Naruto pointed out. Joe decided to divide the food they had out equally, meanwhile Tai and Agumon had already dug in.

"You know… I'm not going to need any food for about a week. We Kitsunemon are known for our ability to stay without food for weeks and only start to weaken." Kitsunemon said.

"And we digimon can hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon added. Kitsunemon shook his head.

"Takes too long. We could be attacked now and the rest of you need to keep your strength up." Kitsunemon said smiling. Biyomon stood up and turned to the phone booths.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Trouble." Biyomon replied simply. A stream of water shot out of the sand and destroyed the phones. Then a giant drill came out of the sand.

"SHELLMON!" Tentomon shouted.

"WHAT'S A SHELLMON?" Izzy shouted back.

"SOMETHING THAT GETS MAD FOR NO REASON!" Tentomon replied.

"You had to jinx us!" Naruto said to Kitsunemon. Shellmon's feet and head popped out of his shell. Joe began to climb the cliff when Shellmon shot a stream of water and knocked him off. Shellmon then took out Gomamon and Kitsunemon. The digimon charged at Shellmon and tried to gang up on him.

"_Pepper Breath!_" Agumon shot a ball of fire at Shellmon which hit him in the mouth.

"I hate pepper!" Shellmon growled out. Gabumon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Palmon and Patamon all failed in their attacks and Shellmon took them out. Tai distracted Shellmon and got caught, while Shellmon stepped on Agumon. Kitsunemon looked up at Shellmon weakly.

"He's done it now!" He said smiling. Tai's digivice began to glow, as did Agumon.

"DIGIVOLVE!" Agumon shouted.

"What's going on?" Tai asked. Kitsunemon smiled before falling asleep in Naruto's arms.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" The sudden size difference knocked Shellmon off his feet, forcing him to let Tai go. Agumon had turned into a giant T-Rex with a brown helmet and blue strips over his body. The helmet and three horns sticking out of it. The two giants clashed and Shellmon sent a torrent of water at Greymon. The dinosaur dodged and sent a fireball to block the torrent. Greymon used his horn to send Shellmon into the air and charged a fireball in his mouth.

"_NOVA BLAST!_" Greymon shouted, launching the fireball and sending Shellmon blasting off. As soon as Shellmon hit the water, Greymon began to glow and shrink back into Agumon. Soon the group was fed and were on their way to the next adventure.

Digidestined files:

Name: Izzy Izumi

Crest: Knowledge

Partner: Tentomon

Digivoloution line: Pabumon (Fresh) – Motimon (In-Training) – Tentomon (Rookie) – Kabuterimon (Champion) – MegaKabuterimon (Ultimate)

Name: Sora Takenouchi

Crest: Love

Partner: Biyomon

Digivoloution line: Nyokimon (Fresh) – Yokomon (In-Training) – Biyomon (Rookie) – Birdramon (Champion) – Garudamon (Ultimate)


End file.
